


Sounds like something

by judithandronicus



Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Dean and Cas play with sounding.A fill for Kinktober 2020:Human furniture| sounding |macro/microA fill for Flufftober 2020: comfort
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Flufftober2020, Kinktober 2020





	Sounds like something

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so apologies for any errors

“Oh shhh—” Dean hissed, any attempt at forming actual words forgotten as the slim metal rod slid further inside, penetrating him in a way he’d never experienced. His muscles tightened, thighs and glutes and abs tensing at the intrusion, and he realized he was bearing down, his body trying to remove the foreign object of its own volition. But he wanted this, _wanted_ that ache, that intrusion, so he gulped in a ragged breath and willed himself to relax.

“Do you want to continue?” Cas asked, his gravely voice barely louder than a whisper.

It took a few moments or hours, maybe, to register that Cas was talking to him, what with his brain all fuzzy around the edges. “To continue?” he slurred, wanting to keep floating in that haze of pleasure-pain, in the comfort of Castiel’s voice, draped over him like a blanket.

“Dean?” This time, Castiel’s voice was accompanied by a firm tap to his pelvis. Which… _weird_ , Dean thought to himself, but only for a second, because then he felt the pressure in his urethra going away. _Oh yeah,_ he remembered. _The sound._

“‘M good, Cas,” he said, much more focused now, “don’t stop.” Dean opened his eyes, and was immediately greeted with a familiar, ice-blue stare that still managed to heat his cheeks, even after all these years. “Please, keep going.”

“Okay, Dean.”

Fisting his sheets in his sweaty hands, Dean took a deep breath in, and as he began to exhale, Castiel worked the sound in even deeper. It felt...god, it was strange. The tingly, not-quite burn of it as the cool metal rod pressed deeper into his cock. The sense of fullness, so different than anything he’d ever felt, when Cas stopped pushing and just held it in place. The gentle slide of Cas’ thumb along that sensitive ridge on the underside of his head. _Fuck_.

“How does it feel?” Cas asked, that sinful thumb still teasing that spot on Dean’s cockhead. Like the way he was chubbing up in the angel’s loose grip wasn’t an indication of _exactly_ how good Dean felt.

“C’mon, man,” Dean pled, his face flushed, body slick with a light sheen of sweat. He squirmed beneath Castiel’s hands, begging for…for _something_ from the angel, although if asked, he couldn’t say exactly what that something was. “Come _on._ ”

“Is the stimulation to your urethra pleasurable, Dean?” As Cas slid his fist down Dean’s shaft, he twisted the sound between his thumb and forefinger, causing the pressure to shift deep inside, lighting Dean up like a goddamn firecracker. He arched his back at the sensation, gasping when the movement made Cas squeeze him tighter.

“Y-yeah, _fuck—_ yeah, it’s pleasurable, Cas,” Dean groaned, rolling his hips in a lazy circle as Castiel continued that maddeningly slow drag of his hand up and down Dean’s cock. Then he began to pull the metal rod out, and Dean whined, honest to Chuck _whined,_ and thrust himself up, quick and awkward, chasing after it, not wanting to lose that delicious, tingly _fullness_.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at that, the corners of his lips tugging into the barest hint of a smile. “So beautifully needy,” he purred, and Dean was too far gone to be offended. He just wanted more. “I’m curious…” Cas trailed off as he raked his eyes down Dean’s body, the pink tip of his tongue sliding across the top of his plush bottom lip. With no more preamble, he bent over and licked along the underside of Dean’s cock, from base to tip, then took the end of the sound between his lips and hummed.

 _“Sonofamotherfucker_!” Dean gasped at it, at the vibrations moving down the sound, hitting him right in the friggin’… _something._ Was it hitting is prostate? Was that even fucking _possible_? The fuck if Dean knew, but goddamn if it didn’t feel incredible.

Cas, smug motherfucker, lifted his head just enough so that he could smirk up at Dean. “Good?”

Somehow, Dean managed to unclench one fist, releasing his death grip on the sheets so that he could grab at Castiel’s head, fingers carding through that soft, dark hair, and shove him back toward Dean’s cock. Fuck manners; he was too delirious with pleasure for that shit. _“More_.”

“Of course, beloved.” And with that, Cas went to town, tugging and rolling Dean’s balls in one hand, mouthing wet and messy kisses along his cock, and slowly, gently fucking that sound into his urethra. Dean lost himself to it, to the movements of Castiel’s lips and tongue and hands. It was good, so goddamn _good_ , those tingles of pleasure moving through his whole goddamn body before coiling at the base of his spine and starting to build.

“Oh _fuck,_ Cas,” Dean cried when he felt a fingertip pressing against his asshole. God, he was feeling it all over, like Cas was touching him _everywhere_ ; how was that possible? Was he using his grace or wings or some other angel mojo because Dean felt him fucking everywhere, _fuck._ “I’m close,” he grunted, “gonna— _fuck_.” He felt Cas nodding in his grip, and then the angel just doubled down, closing those sinful angelic lips around Dean’s cockhead and sucking for all he was worth.

So close; he was so so close, and then suddenly he was right fucking _there._ In a flash, the sound was gone—Dean vaguely hurt the metallic ding as it hit the floor—and Cas had swallowed him back down, nose bumping against his pelvis.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah--“ Dean choked out, and then he went silent, biting down on his lower lip so hard he tasted copper as he exploded into Cas’ mouth, down his throat. Dean whimpered as Cas swallowed his load, his throat constricting around the head of Dean’s cock massaging pulse after pulse out of him. Castiel milked him through wave after wave of aftershock, only releasing Dean’s softening cock from his mouth when the sensation became overwhelming.

When Cas looked up at him, dark hair even more mussed than usual, pink lips slick with spit, Dean regretted he wasn’t a teenager anymore, because the angel was friggin’ sex on a stick.

“I believe the sounds were a wise purchase, don’t you?” And Dean didn’t know how Cas could do it, could manage to talk like a holy tax accountant about what they’d just done, because _fuck,_ he’d just sucked more of Dean’s brains out of his dick than usual.

“Yeah,” Dean managed to slur, careless of the dopey grin spreading across his face, “wise.”

“You should probably rest now.”

“Rest,” Dean agreed, his eyes already fluttering closed.

 _Yeah,_ he thought as he drifted off to blissful, orgasm-induced sleep, comforted in his angel’s arms, _definitely worth it._


End file.
